counterfeitcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Gark
Gark is the main protagonist of Counterfeit Cat. He is an adorable, yet mysterious alien from a planet in space who blends in with Earth creatures by disguising himself as a cat in a knitted booty kitty costume. He is also the namesake of the show as he is a fake cat. He is voiced by Alex Kelly and has appeared in every episode so far. Biography As shown in "Happy Earthday", he originally met his best friend Max when he crashed his spaceship into the laundry room of Max's elderly owner, Betty. Being unfamiliar with Earth, Gark and his spaceship A.I Throckmorton believed that cats are among the bravest species on Earth due to their relation to the tiger and lion. The first cat he meets is Max and the two formed a friendship. Max is also the only being from Earth who knows Gark's true identity and helps him keep it a secret. Being an alien, he is capable of supernatural powers such as telekinesis, mind-reading and being able to shoot lasers out of his head. These powers are often taken for granted by Max, this, along with his naïvety of earth culture, often land him and Max into dangerous situations. According to the episode "Go Viral", Gark is from a planet known as the "Copycat Planet", though the specific name of Gark's species is never given, nor is much backstory on what Gark did before crashlanding on Earth. In certain episodes, it is said that Gark has a destiny to fulfil, but the details are so vague and mysterious that even he doesn't know what it is. In "Gone Gark" it was finally revealed that Gark's destiny was to be a saviour of the universe. Occasionally Gark's darker side is shown, a side of Gark that really terrifies Max. In "Mirror Mirror" it was shown that if Gark gets too angry he has the potential to turn into a pink, grotesque monster called Psycho Gark. Though in most of these darker instances only his voice changes to exclaim unusual thoughts such as destroying the internet or wanting to destroy all beings. In the episode "Dreamcatcher", Gark was referred to as an "evil alien invader" and enjoyed destroying the town in a dream. Despite these instances, he usually has good intentions and cares about others. Appearance Gark is a blue, ball-shaped alien with big bulging eyes, similar to a frog. He has no ears or a nose. He is often seen in his disguise, which is a purple knitted cat-suit made out of wool knitted by Max. Gark has four tentacles that act as arms, they can extend to a large range to help him grab things and can be regrown at any time. He has no fingers or toes (Thank goodness!). Trivia *According to an early article on the show, he was originally called Gort and his intention was to replace Max's role as the housecat entirely rather than befriend him. http://www.bleedingcool.com/2010/12/03/aardman-and-disney-teaming-up-for-counterfeit-cat/ *According to the episode "Humanoid", he has an uncle named Klorpux. *In the episode "Happy Earthday", it's shown that Gark's knitted cat costume was a going away gift from Max to replace his more efficient disguise created by Throckmorton when Max thought he was leaving for good. *For some reason, he sounds like a girl, but he is a boy. *He is Canadian, which can explain his North American accent in a British show. *In some episodes, he speaks in a low voice when a blue background surrounding him glows. The first episode he did it in was Go Viral. (One of the instances was that he says "destroy the internet", a bit after Max tells him that the internet is from Canada (that's not the real reason why he says "destroy the internet" the real reason is because of the internet kitties that Betty is watching.)) *He learnt a catchphrase in the last episode which was " Mine is the way of the WARRIOR!' ** In another episode, he also had a catchphrase which was "Go comb your hair." Gallery Gark no costume.png|Gark without his costume in "Staring Dog". Counterfeit feline.png|Gark in his original costume in "Happy Earthday" References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens